The Adventure of a straw hat
by WildJuniper
Summary: This is a watching series story. The characters of One Piece will comment the watched scenes. I will include all characters and don t limit it to the straw hats. There are funny comments und scenes. In addition, there are some personal changes in the plot by me. FemLuffy


**Notice:** This is a watching series story. The characters of One Piece will comment the watched scenes. I will include all characters and don´t limit it to the straw hats. There are funny comments und scenes. In addition, there are some personal changes by me. Luffy is a girl, because I believe in girl power. I´ll also incorporate other elements. I apologize now for any errors, because English is not my native language.

All figures and other references are intellectual property of their respective authors.

 **Text: watched scenes**

Text: Comments of the characters

 _Text: Flashbacks_

"Tex": said words

'Text': thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: The girl with the straw hat

* * *

The straw hat crew rested one day on an island in the New World. After many battles they deserved a small vacation. It was coincidence that the crew had found this island, because none of the needles of the log had pointed on it. The island was still very small, and it seemed that it had occurred only recently or it was going down to die under the sea.

Luffy, the captain of the straw hats, had decided to anchor at the island and to collect new supplies. So at nearly lunchtime the crew had built a camp at the beach. All work had been finished including tents, fire and a gigantic buffet.

All members had come together to begin their well-deserved meal. At that moment a screen came up from the water. Zorro, Sanji and Franky were getting ready to fight, because they believed it to be an enemy attack. Chopper, Usopp and Brook entered this event with fear. Nami and Robin were calm and Luffy was excited since it had already been boring on the island.

"Wow that looks funny. I am curious what is going to happen." Luffy said and thought it was going to be a new adventure. But this wish remained unfulfilled because words were starting to appear on the screen. Slowly they were forming a text. "Buh, this is boring. Sanji! I´m hungry and I want lots of meat!" whined Luffy and turned away.

"Luffy!" shrieked Nami. "This may be an attack by our enemies. They have found us and will start to attack." "Nami-chan is right Luffy. Before we know what is happening, we won´t eat." Sanji added. His gaze remained fixed on the screen. Meanwhile the words had formed a full text, which Robin read aloud for the whole crew.

" **Dear World. Today a story will be told, which will show one of the most important persons of the world. Unknown truths are presented and your views about the known world will change."**

"This means that we will see a life story of a historical person." Franky concluded and fell in his favorite position. "Super!" "Yes. But the question remains whose biography we will see." Brook replied.

Luffy had gotten even more passive and didn´t show any interests, so that Nami finally turned to her captain to attract her back to the screen. "Luffy! Soon a fantastic adventure story will be told to us. It will be about a great and mysterious person." In the moment Nami had finished this sentence, Luffy turned around and looked with sparkling eyes at the screen. "Yosh. Robin. Please read the story aloud. An adventure, adventure…" She sang.

Zoro still looked at the screen suspiciously. "How can you forget so quickly, that we don´t know who has initiated this fairytale. I also believe that according to this text not only we, but the whole world will follow this story." "What! There is someone who can show something to the whole world." Usopp cried trembling. He didn´t want to meet this person.

* * *

The straw hats hadn´t known that Zoro´s comment was actually the truth. The entire world including the World Government, Marines, civilians, the Revolutionary Army and all pirate crews were looking just like them at the screen. All had their own opinions about this event and were waiting how it will go on. But it was unknown to the crew that immediately after the start of the show their comments will be perceived by the world.

* * *

"Look. The text disappears."Chopper said. "Be quiet. Captain´s order." Luffy ended the discussion and waited for the start.

 **The screen was black, when suddenly a hand rolled out a scroll. On this were pictures from the execution of Gol D. Roger. While showing the pictures of the scenes a voice narrated.**

" **Wealth, Fame, Power. The man who had acquired everything in this world is the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. The final words that were said at his execution sent people to the seas." After that Roger´s voice was heard. "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I´ll let you have it. Look for it. I left all of it at that place!"**

 **Suddenly dozens of pirate ships sailed to the sea and the narrator continued. "Men now, chasing their dreams, head towards the Grand Line. The world now enters a Great Age of Pirates."**

Luffy jumped up with joy, because it obviously was a story about the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. The rest of the straw hats had similar thoughts until Robin commended on a fact she had noticed.

"I don't think that it is directly about the Pirate King, since the Age of Pirates had been mentioned in the introduction. This started after the death of Roger."

Luffy had fallen silent after that sentence and started sulking, because the story wasn't about one of her favorite idols. Brook added: "Also the person who started this isn´t from the World Government or the Marines. They would never announce something important about pirates."

"Also the major story of Roger is well known even if there are some gaps in it." Sanji said and lit up a cigarette."True. However, we can conclude from this introduction that it is about a young and maybe living person since the Pirate King died just more than 20 years ago." Nami added. Sanji's eyes had become hearts, because he was delighted that Nami agreed with him.

Luffy had gotten lively again and added grinning. "Perhaps it is about Shanks or Whitebeard. They have some link to Roger." Franky saw surprised at his captain, because he wouldn´t have expected such a logical response from her.

 **On the screen appeared the image of a bright blue sky. The sun was shining and the sea gulls flew above the ocean. After that, a whirlpool was shown and a ship passed by it. Two sailors were on the ship. When they looked down to the sea, they found a floating barrel.**

"Boring." Luffy moaned. "Be still." Usopp shouted back.

 **Then the interior of the ship was shown. Many people were dancing in a ballroom and classical music was played. A girl stood near the window. She was young and had shoulder-length orange hair. When she turned around, because a man asked her for a dance, the picture showed the woman's face.**

Nami was terrified because she recognized herself. "Nami. You're in the story. I knew that you've always used model photos for your Wanted Posters, but if you're trying to be an actress, you should let me know beforehand because I´m captain. "Luffy said to Nami.

Nami responded angrily back to her. "I never played in a movie. I have a crazed stalker following after me." "My Lady I will protect you as gentlemen, as long as I can see your panties every day." Brook said immediately. Nami hit him hard on the head, where a bump is immediately formed.

"Nami. Your hair is shorter." Chopper said after he looked at the screen. Nami looked back at the screen and noticed that it was actually a younger version of her.

 **Nami took up the offer to dance. On the outside the sailors brought to bring the barrel on board. Suddenly a sailor discovered a pirate ship on the horizon. The flag showed a pirate flag with a heart in the middle. The sailor warned his comrades and screamed at them. "A pirate ship. Enemy attack!" Cannonballs were shot and the people on board instantly panicked.**

"At least something happens. It would be stupid if all this is about the witch." Zorro said. Nami gave him a furious look. "Nami-chan. Please be safe." Sanji wailed. „Sanji-bro! Nami is here." Franky replied. But he had been fully ignored by Sanji.

 **The people fled. Only Nami remained calm and calculating. On the pirate ship the back of a head is shown. "Coby!" said the person. Soon the whole pirate crew is shown. A small, young, chubby boy stood with them. He had short pink hair and round glasses. He was scared.**

"Coby!" Luffy and Zoro shouted at the same time. "What is he doing there?" Zoro asked aloud. "Is this the same marine we had met in Water 7?" Usopp asked. "Yes. Ji-chan must have used his Fist of Love a lot to change him during his training. I know how it feels." Luffy replied. "First Nami and then Coby. About whom is this story? " Chopper asked, but unfortunately nobody could answer him.

" **Who´s the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" asked this person Coby. "It´s the captain of this ship of course. Alvida-sama." Said Coby instantly and at the same time scared. Alvida laughed. "Well said. Remember Coby. The only reason you´re alive is that you know more about navigation than the others. Otherwise you´re complete useless." Alvida is now to be seen. She´s fat, misshapen and ugly. The pirates stormed the ship. Nami ran through the corridors. Also the barrel is shown. It rolled and rolled without being stopped.**

"Why is this barrel shown all this time?" Robin questioned herself.

" **Men! Show the, the power of Alvida, the female iron club pirate!" Alvida ordered. Coby was shaking with fear and didn´t want to attack the ship. Alvida attacked him with her club, so he finally went to the other ship. The crew was captured in the hall. Only Nami wasn´t among them.**

"Yatta. Nami-chan is alright." Sanji rejoiced.

 **Coby had discovered the storage room and entered it. He was pleased to notice that nobody was in here. Then he discovered the barrel and approached it. Nami appeared again and turned her attention to the pirate ship.**

"Mmm. I know this from somewhere." Nami tried to remember.

 **Coby tried to roll the barrel out of the room, as Alvidas men came in. "Hey you coward! Are you hiding and doing nothing again?" "Not at all. I was pushing this wine barrel…" Coby replied. The men laughed. "We´ll help lighten your load. We´re thirsty." "But Alvida-sama." Coby shook. "It´ll be fine if you keep your mouth shut." ended the man the talk.**

 **They pulled the barrel up and noticed how heavy it was. In that moment when the pirate wanted to open the barrel, a person jumped out with a cry and knocked him out. The person was a young girl. She was wearing a red long shirt with yellow buttons and blue shorts. On her head was a yellow old straw hat. Her body was perfectly formed with a smaller than average height. Now the face was shown. She had shoulder-length black hair, a small scar under her left eye and a big smile on her face. She was simply adorable and totally cute.**

"Hey. That´s me." Luffy yelled. "Why have you been in a barrel, Luffy?" Franky asked. "No clue." Luffy said. Franky shook his head and asked himself why he had asked such a pointless question.

" **What a great nap! It looks like I´m saved. I thought I would die. Shishishi." Luffy cried. At once she was quite again and looked around questioningly. "What? Who are you guys? He´ll catch a cold if he sleeps here." The remaining pirates got angry and attacked the girl. Luffy finished this attack fast.**

" **Who are you?" Luffy answered with her typical smile. "Me? I´m Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you." The men fled. Coby pulled himself together and shouted at her. "Hurry up and run! When they come back with their friends, you´ll be killed." Luffy simply ignored him.**

"Now I remember when that had happened." Luffy said with joy. "Really!" Brook asked her. "Yes. It was shortly after my departure from my hometown. I have met Coby a few days later."

"It was at the start of your journey. Is this story about Luffy?" Robin concluded. "Might be. After all, Luffy has been done a lot of crazy stuff." added Usopp. "It´s about Luffy. Wow." Chopper cheered like a fan.

"But that is boring. Why should I want to see my own adventure again?" whined Luffy. "Luffy! We´ll continue to watch or we´ll be living vegetarian the next month." Sanji ended the discussion.

 **Luffy ignored Coby´s protests and went into the storage room. "Juhu. So much food. Ah apples." Luffy immediately began to eat. Coby talked to Luffy. " I´m Coby, and you´re Luffy-san, right? That was amazing back there. How´d you do that?" Luffy continued to eat as she suddenly asked whether there were boats on this ship. She told Coby that she lost hers in a whirlpool. She said this without a terrible thought.**

"Nothing new." Franly commented. Sometimes he wondered how his captain had made it this far. ´Probably because of Nami.´

 **Then Luffy turned around and asked. "Are you a pirate as well?" Coby was nervous. "That was a fateful day. That day, I went aboard, intending to go fishing… But I was captured. For two years, I´ve been working like a slave so they don´t kill me." "You´re a freaking idiot! You can run away!" Coby denied it so that Luffy labeled him as a coward.**

"He really was one." Luffy laughed.

 **In the meantime, the pirates have brought their collected treasure on their ship. The men, who had previously been beaten up by Luffy, reported this to Alvida now. Nami hadn´t been idle and had packed all stolen treasure in a big bag.**

"Yeah. You had robbed pirates in the past." Usopp remembered and Nami grinned. "She is still doing it today." Zorro added. Nami hit him immediately on the head.

 **Back to Luffy, Coby asked why Luffy was drifting on the sea in a barrel. Luffy said smiling. "I´m going to be Pirate King!" Coby jumped. "Pirate King. Seriously? You´re a girl? That means Luffy-san is a pirate? Your crew?"**

" **Yes. King. Why can´t girls become king?" Luffy said with absolute conviction. "I´m a pirate and I´m looking for a crew right now." Coby was steadily getting more and more upset und said this time louder. "A Pirate King is someone who has everything in this world! Wealth, fame, and power all united within one person." Luffy nodded. "Meaning, you are going after One Piece. " "Yes." Luffy remained calm.**

Franky turned to Luffy. "You were already fully confident at that time." Luffy smiled.

" **All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure!" "I am too." "Impossible." Coby repeated this until Luffy hit his head. Luffy took of her straw hat, looked at it and said fondly. "It´s not if it´s possible or not. I do it because I want to. I decided to become the Pirate King. I don´t care if I die fighting for it."**

Zoro smiled. "Don´t say that to others. Otherwise we will get new competitors. But on the other hand, I could use a little tension." "Don´t say something like that. We don´t need more enemies." Chopper yelled at him.

" **Now that I´m full, maybe I should go to get a boat." finished Luffy the moment and started to walk away. Coby sat on the floor and thought about the spoken words. "Can I do that too? Not afraid to die. Maybe I can join the Marines." Luffy turned to him. "Marines?" Coby stood up and shouted. "That´s right. It´s my dream to catch bad guys! It has been my dream ever since my childhood. Can I do it?"**

Luffy remembered happily this moment, because Coby made the first step towards his future.

 **Luffy looked at him when he had said this. Suddenly Luffy´s thoughts could be heard. 'That is the first step to your dream. But you have to do it alone. Nobody can do it for you. That is your own strength. You have to live your dreams, then you live your life without any regrets.'**

"Wow, have that been my thoughts?" Luffy screamed. "Nobody should know about them!"

"Why? Are you hiding something Luffy?" Nami wanted to know. "No. Of course not." Luffy lied but everyone could see the lie in her face. "I was raised that I have only to watch what I say aloud. My thoughts are mine and completely free." "Raised?" Brook asked. "Well, if I said something wrong then my Ji-chan would always hit me." Luffy tried to dodge the question. The straw hats looked trough this, although this fact was certainly true. But no one commented on it.

"It´s nevertheless worrying that even the thoughts will be disclosed." Robin said and all nodded silently.

" **How would I know?!" Luffy said loud. "No. I will do it! I´m going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama. I´ll catch Alvida!" In that moment, Alvida crashed from above in the storage room, where Luffy and Coby were.**

" **Making a friend like this…Who are you going to catch?" Alvida asked Coby. Swords erupted from the wall behind Luffy and surrounded her. Alvida smirked at Luffy. "You´re not the pirate hunter Zoro."**

"Why is the marimo mentioned before me?" Sanji hissed angrily. Robin answered him with a small smirk. "Because Luffy had met him before you." Zoro had a look with pride, because he had finally been mentioned.

" **Zoro?" Luffy asked.**

Nami shook her head. She had received the confirmation that Luffy had no idea who Zoro had been.

 **Alvida turned her gaze back to Coby. "Who´s the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" Coby reverted back to a frightened boy. All his courage was gone. "This is of course…"**

" **Who´s this fat lady?" Luffy interrupted his answer. All persons present immediately got crazy about this honest answer by Luffy. They knew what was going to happen. Alvida lifted her iron club and tried to hit Luffy. Luffy dodged quickly, grabbed Coby and jumped on the deck of the ship. There they met Alvidas crew. When they started to attack Luffy, she beat them with the full force of her fist. Suddenly all men ran to attack her and Luffy ran away quickly while looking scared. They ran past the mast, Luffy grabbed it with one hand and continued running. Then her arm began to stretch and the pirates got scared at this event, which should be actually impossible.**

"I remember that I had a similar freight when I first witnessed it." Usopp added to this scene. "What? It´s funny how the people always have so funny faces, if they don´t know I can stretch myself." replied Luffy. "What! You´re doing this just for your own pleasure." Franky said and Luffy just laughed.

" **Just kidding." Luffy turned around to the men. They wanted to flee when Luffy was pulled back because of her stretched arm. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket." She knocked all out. Coby had become rigid. "Luffy-san, what are you?" "Me? I´m a rubber girl." Luffy answered and stretched her face with her fingers. Alvida watched Luffy calmly.**

" **You ate the devil´s fruit, right?" "Yeah, I ate the rubber fruit." Luffy confirmed. "Is that so. I´ve heard rumors about it, but I never thought it really existed. You also have some moves. Are you a bounty hunter?" "I´m a pirate." Alvida didn´t believe her. Luffy told her that she just started to look for a crew. Meanwhile, Nami was shown on Alvida´s ship how she moved her stolen treasure.**

"You stay calm in every situation." Robin commented to Nami.

" **Let´s see, I think about 10 people sounds right." Luffy finished.**

"Luffy, wouldn´t I know you, I would think you thought everything through at the beginning." Usopp laughed and Brook added. "Luffy is really a little airheaded in reality." Luffy only pouted.

" **I see, so you are a pirate. That makes us enemies, doesn´t it?" Alvida said. Coby tried to convince Luffy to run away when Luffy looked at him. He remembered what Luffy said in the storage room how she would die for her dream. He gathered his courage and screamed. "Alvida is a stinking ugly old hag! I´ll join the Marines! Join and fight pirates like you!" Luffy laughed loud and Alvida got so angry that she hit Luffys head with her club. "Doesn´t hurt."**

"I think everyone knows this by now." Franky said.

" **I´m rubber. Gomu Gomu no Pistol." Luffy stretched her arm, beat Alvida with full force and sent her to the sky. Luffy turned to the remaining crew and ordered to give them a boat. Then the Marines appeared.**

"Like always too late." Sanji said sarcastic.

" **The Marines. Isn´t it great. Why don´t you go?" Luffy said. "They would arrest me before I could join!" Coby and Luffy jumped in their boat at the same time as Nami. Their eyes met.**

"We had met already then?" Luffy asked Nami. "Apparently."

 **At last Luffy and Coby were seen in their boat. "Luffy-san. If One Piece is your goal, then that means you are heading toward the Grand Line, right?" Luffy nodded. "It´s also called the graveyard of pirates." "Yeah, that´s why I need a strong crew. That pirate hunter… what kind of guy is he?"**

" **You mean Zoro? I heard the he was captured by the Marines. Why are you asking?" "If he was a good guy, I thought I´d make him part of my crew." Luffy smiled. Her adventure was just beginning and her first Nakama was waiting.**

"I´m disappointed. You´ve only heard of me because of this low class pirate. At least I´ll have soon my big appearance." Zoro said. "Nobody cares about you, marimo. You´re a loser anyway since the Marines had captured you. I want to see more about Nami and Luffy." replied Sanji. Luffy was more nostalgic. "It´s still nice to see everything again. Coby was such a coward." "But he has come a long way." Zoro added and Brook finished. "Now I can see your adventures without reading the voyage journal. It´s only worrying the thoughts are reflected." Nami nodded grimly. "Let´s see what happens next."

* * *

The rest of the world had also observed this section with great interest. The Marines was angry, because pirates were shown to the whole world. Luffy´s friends however celebrated, because they saw their idol on the big screen. Also some had started to move and followed a small white piece of paper.


End file.
